


Christmas One Shots

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Merry Christmas I still can't write summaries or titles, THANKS HIREZ FOR THE LORE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: It's Christmas so we all know what that means...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used are number 24 and 47 here: https://vampiricallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/167696802748/festive-prompt-list

"Did you... bake Gingerbread Gorlocks?"

Tyra turned away from her tray of cookies to grin at Ash. "Of course! They're much more exciting that just gingerbread men."

It was a curious sight seeing Tyra, the huntress who worse warpaint and animal pelts on an almost daily basis, dressed in an apron littered with pictures of little candy canes and mistletoe and with her warpaint replaced by stains of flour.

"I didn't even know you could bake." Ash said curiously, glancing over Tyra's shoulder. The Gingerbread Gorlocks were in a variety of poses, some of them were mid-roar and some looked like they were running or pouncing. 

"Wow, these look great!" Ash reached over to grab one, only for Tyra to swat her hand away. 

"No cookies until after dinner! I have specific instructions from Inara to keep you all from ruining your appetites."

Ash huffed as she watched Tyra place the Gorlocks into a cookie jar and place it at the very top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. Of course, she could easily reach up and grab one, but she didn't want to risk getting hit again.

"Come on, can't I have just one?"

"No, Ash. No cookies."

"Please? Pretty please?"

Tyra rolled her eyes. "Beg all you want, but I won't let you have a crumb."

Ash pouted, crossing her arms. "Not even for me?"

Tyra hummed, looking Ash up and down. "Tempting, but no. I'm bound by oath."

Ash groaned, making Tyra laugh. "Come on! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Tyra shook her head in amusement as she washed up. "Ash, please. You'll get a cookie after dinner."

Ash went silent for a few seconds, trying to come up with another argument, but came up empty. She sighed in disappointment.

"Fine, you win. I'll wait until dinner."

Tyra grinned victoriously as she removed her apron. Or she would've, had Ash not stopped her by placing her hand over her own. Slowly, she grew closer to the huntress until their bodies were pressed together. 

"You know, you look beautiful in that apron."

Tyra felt her face get hot, all the way up to the tips of her ears. "Th-thank you."

Ash smiled, cupping her face gently. She leaned down and kissed her softly. Tyra responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around the Warmachine. She was so distracted, in fact, that she didn't even notice one of Ash's hands reaching up above her.

Ash pulled away from Tyra with a cheeky smile, and bit off the head of her cunningly acquired Gorlock. Tyra's eyes widened in shock.

"You...you sneaky little-!"

"Hey, I thought that was a good trade!" Ash said through her chewing, raising her arms in surrender.

Tyra tried to glare at Ash, but failed as she was reduced to laughter. "Fine, that was clever, I'll give you that."

Ash smiled as she took another bite of her cookie. "Thanks. I figured it was a win-win situation, after all."

Tyra smiled back and took Ash's free hand as they walked out of the kitchen. "That it was, my dear. That it was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

"Secret Santa is bullshit." Lian muttered under her breath.

"Perhaps, but from what I've heard Maeve has never done it before. Don't you think she should experience it for the first time?" said Khan cheekily, holding up the slip of paper that had Maeve's name scrawled on it.

Lian opened her mouth, then immediately closed it. With a resigned sigh she snatched it out of her companion's hand. "What's the point anyways? Anything I could buy her she could probably just steal."

Khan shrugged, sitting back in his seat. "If that's the case, why not make her something? I'm sure she'd appreciate the effort."

Lian huffed, crossing her arms. What could she possibly make Maeve? It had to be special of course, it was Maeve's first Secret Santa. No matter how bullshit or cheesy she thought Secret Santa was, she couldn't just rob Maeve of the experience. 

"Do you have any ideas?" Khan eventually asked.

"No...I can't think of anything she'd like. I can't just give her money, and rifles are my specialty, not knives…"

Khan nodded along as Lian spoke. "Well, you shouldn't make anything big or expensive. You don't want to overwhelm her. Hm, maybe something she can wear? Like a bracelet or a necklace."

Lian shook her head. "No, Maeve doesn't wear jewelry. She just wears-" Suddenly Lian shot up from her seat, making Khan jump.

"What?" 

"I know what to make her!" Lian announced with a triumphant grin.

 

 

The Paladins Christmas party was quaint, to say the least. It didn't come close to comparing with the Galas and Balls Lian has attended in past Christmases, but it was still better than the few Magistrate sponsored parties she'd been forced to go to. The fireplace was lit, giving the room a rather cozy feel. Everyone was there, and the supports even decided to wear ugly Christmas sweaters to get in the spirits. A few of the others had already begun to exchange presents.

Maeve's gift was in a small box, wrapped with just a red ribbon. Suddenly, as a pit of dread formed in Lian's stomach, she remembered why she hated Secret Santas in the first place. What if Maeve didn't like what she made? Or if she just laughed at her? Lian turned on her heel, ready to just leave the party, until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"You weren't just going to run right?" said Khan, raising an brow.

Lian felt her face heat up, but she held her head high. "Absolutely not. I just...can't find her."

Khan simply pointed to the other side of the room, where Maeve was seated alone by the fireplace. "This is your chance, Lian."

Lian's grip on the box got a bit tighter as she nodded and made her way. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous, she'd led armies and fought in wars, for realm's sake. Why was this so hard to do?

Maeve turned to look up at her as Lian approached from behind. "What's up?"

Lian wanted to say something, tell Maeve she was her Secret Santa or that she made the present herself. But instead she shoved the gift into Maeve's lap like a lovestruck imbecile. Maeve stared down at it in confusion, and then looked back up at her.

"Are you my Secret Santa?" she asked.

Lian nodded, turning away. "Yeah, I-uh, couldn't decide what to get you so I made it. I-I hope you like it."

Maeve's deft hands undid the ribbon in less than a second, and soon the lid followed. Maeve seemed to freeze in place as she stared at her present. Inside the box was a hair clasp, similar to the one Maeve used in her hair, only this one has a small crystal charm on it that shimmered pink. To top it off, the charm was in the perfect shape of a cat's head. It had taken some time and quite a few mishaps, but with Khan's help she had finally been able to temper the charm to near perfection.

Lian swallowed hard at Maeve's lack of reaction. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that-"

"I love it…"

Lian blinked. "You...what?"

Maeve stood sharply, holding the hair clasp in her hands like a precious treasure. "I love it! Oh my gods, how did you get it to look like that? It's amazing!"

Lian blushed at the sudden praise. Normally she would've taken the opportunity to gloat or explain the work she put into it, but instead she shrugged. "It was nothing really. I just...wanted your first Secret Santa to be special."

Much to her surprise, Maeve removed the hair clasp she was already wearing and replaced it with the new one. "How does it look?"

"It's beautiful." Lian said quickly.

Maeve grinned. "Thank you."

Lian didn't know what to do next. Another reason why she hated Secret Santa was because of this exact moment. Lian opened her mouth to say something to fill the awkward silence, but Maeve spoke first.

"Uh, what is your bodyguard doing?"

Lian turned, noticing Khan with a long pole in his hands. He smirked and pointed up to the end of his pole. Both she and Maeve looked up, and realized that there was mistletoe at the end of the pole, hanging right over their heads.

Lian's jaw dropped. "I-I'm sorry, he's just-"

Maeve laughed, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Lian's cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, kitten."

And after gathering her bearings, Lian laughed as well, pulling Maeve into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Maeve"


End file.
